


Loki's 'mischief' was always out of control. Odin doesn't care

by burning_nova



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [14]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 21:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_nova/pseuds/burning_nova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been a lot of stories where Odin is quick to crack down on Loki's actions with gruesome torture punishments, but what if Odin had always been extremely indulgent of Loki's bullshit? </p><p>And Loki's actions have never been innocent either. Invading Midgard? Blowing up Jotunheim? That's nothing! In the past Loki's 'little pranks' have included, creating a giant wolf that almost ate Asgards sun! Trying to feed Thor to a giant snake! Convincing the universe at large that the goddess Freya is a gorgeous nympho who is up for anything (which has led to constant marriage proposals and kidnapping attempts by giants, dwarfs, etc. even though the poor woman is older than Odin and walks with a stroller!), and so on. Everybody is rightly afraid and angry at Loki, except Odin and Frigga who dote on their baby and write all his awfulness off as 'boyish pranks'.</p><p>Bonus: Odin is actually the one who coined the term 'God of mischief' and the whole of Asgard went, 'Mischief? Really? That's what we're calling it now?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's 'mischief' was always out of control. Odin doesn't care

"Thor!" Odin roared when he saw them at the Bifrost's bridge. "That is no way to treat your brother!" Thor stumbled and Loki continued forward, smiling beneath the gag as Odin rushed to them. With a flurry Odin removed the cuffs and gag. "I gave you the cuffs to bring him home not subdue him like an animal!" 

Loki's grin spread as Thor began to sputter. "But-but he tried to kill me!"

"He merely stabbed you. You suffered worse sparring." Odin waved him off and pulled his wayward son into a hug and cooed. "I was so worried. You could have called, written or at least let Heimdall see you!"

Loki pouted. "Heimdall betrayed me while I was on the throne." 

"He has been punished, do not fret over that." Loki looked at him curiously. 

"What has been done to him?"

"He has been forced to babysit the youngest of Asgard's children since your fall. It is only as of late that he has returned to his post." Loki nodded looking over his shoulder at the gatekeeper who was glaring at him. His sword was a fabulous shade of mauve. Loki grinned. 

"Father! He tried to invade Midgard!" Thor shouted. 

"Pfft, everyone has at one point or another." Odin started walking toward the palace. Thor merely followed mutely and bemused. He realized that the citizens were looking at them warily as they approached. 

"Asgard! Hail the return of my second son, your prince, Loki!" The crowd cheered heartily and with expression of joy...until they all passed them. Then the uneasy expressions returned. 

Finally they arrived at the Palace and entered their private chambers. The queen rushed to them by passing Thor to take Loki into her arms. "My baby!" 

"Mother!" Loki protested as she smothered him to her breast. "Let me go!"

"Oh, quite! I have worried." She pulled him back the started kissing his face repeatedly. Loki tried to squirm away. 

"Mother, Father. I know Loki's return is most joyous news but may I remind you that he committed treason, tried to kill me, killed several mortals, and tried to take over Midgard?"

"May I remind YOU, Thor," Odin began testily. "That you defied my orders, murdered several jotuns, and almost caused a war? Furthermore instead of embracing your brother when you met him you threw him from a mortal craft and pushed him around? The only difference in your situation is that the mortals were able to counter Loki and his friends' attack" Thor choked at the description of the Chitaurri. "unlike the jotun."

"He's right, Thor." Frigga said as Loki tried to squirm away from her grasp once more. "We taught you better. Loki is your *brother*, your kin!"

"But-but-but-"

"Now, I know that mortal tramp has stolen your attention but that is no excuse to neglect family."

"Now, come. It is time for dinner." Frigga said. "We have all your favorites, baby." Frigga cooed as she dragged Loki from the room with Odin trailing after. Loki smiled a manic grin at him before they disappeared from sight. 

Thor stood flabbergasted and was reminded of Jorgumandr and Fenris.


End file.
